Buoyancy 1
by HolmesMD
Summary: Séquelle de The New House OneShot Dark "léger OOC" spoiler saison 4 House et Wilson, peu après la mort d'Amber.


Automne

**Automne**

**1**

Comme tous les matins, il attend l'ascenseur dans le hall de Princeton Plainsboro.

Toujours le même rituel. Son doigt écrase le poussoir d'appel, il prend appui sur sa canne et reporte sa main libre sur la lanière de son sac à dos.

Ses épaules ont tellement maigri, en deux mois, que ce fichu sac glisse tout le temps.

A part quand il prend sa moto, il ne veut pas se résoudre à l'enfiler complètement, un bras dans chaque lanière. Ce serait indéniablement plus pratique.

La dernière fois, le sac est tombé sur les pieds de Cameron, dans l'ascenseur. Et elle lui en a fait la remarque, avant de baisser la tête, embarrassée.

« J'ai déjà une demi jambe, lui a-t-il répondu. Laissez moi encore croire à la solidité de cette épaule. »

Elle n'a pas riposté.

Autrefois, elle lui aurait dit que House s'apitoyant sur son sort, c'était aussi improbable que la résurrection du King.

Il l'aurait narguée à son tour : Cameron incapable d'empathie ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'un des signes annonciateurs de la fin des temps, qu'on devait tous s'attendre à voir le ciel s'ouvrir sur une escadrille d'angelots avec hautbois et trompettes.

Et ils auraient ri. Enfin, elle, surtout. Ou Chase. Mais pas Foreman. Lui, croyait fermement au jugement dernier.

Mais c'était autrefois. En ce temps là, ses épaules étaient larges.

Aujourd'hui, il attend l'ascenseur et son corps est maigre. Il tient fermement son sac pour l'empêcher de glisser.

La cabine s'ouvre soudain. En sortent deux hommes en blouse blanche, ils sont en grande conversation.

Les yeux de House s'arrondissent. Son sac s'écrase à terre tandis qu'il fait un pas vers l'un d'entre eux.

« Wilson, dit-il simplement.

Le regard indifférent de Wilson s'arrête sur House, un court instant. Ses lèvres n'ont cessé de sourire. Mais pas à House, non, à l'homme avec qui il converse. Il n'interrompt son entretien que pour dire :

- Tiens, Danny, je te présente le Docteur House, _un confrère. _»

Des mains se croisent, se rencontrent. Ca ne dure pas longtemps. C'est furtif et impersonnel.

House regarde les deux hommes s'éloigner, sans perdre le fil de leur conversation. Ils marchent vers la cafétéria. C'est vrai que c'est l'heure où les gens ont l'habitude de déjeuner.

Autrefois, il y allait avec Wilson, s'arrangeait souvent pour que ce soit lui qui paie. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Wilson tenait mentalement à jour le compte des invitations que House devait lui rendre. House était sensé nourrir Wilson chaque midi jusqu'en 2014, et l'ardoise s'allongeait un peu plus à chaque fois.

Mais c'était autrefois. Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'est comme avant. House n'a même plus faim et oublie de manger. Son dernier repas remonte à hier matin.

House se baisse, cueille son sac par une lanière, et pénètre dans l'ascenseur qui est sur le point de se refermer.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois où il a _reparlé_ à Wilson, depuis le décès d'Amber.

**2**

L'automne était arrivé à petits pas, avec son cortège de couleurs ardentes, les chênes rouges, emblèmes du New Jersey, embrasaient les allées du campus de Princeton. Des vents forts, annonciateurs des gelées en faisaient tourbillonner les amas de feuilles écarlates jusque dans les patios distingués des bâtisses victoriennes. Seule Tulameen River semblait avoir échappé à la règle. Les précipitations combinées à la grisaille des cieux l'avaient teintée d'une désolante couleur fangeuse.

Cette année là, la morne saison empreinte de mélancolie laissait déjà présager un peu plus d'austérité qu'à l'accoutumée. La ville entière sembla très tôt plongée dans une sourde torpeur.

Le mercure des baromètres était fortement descendu. Une première vague d'affections virales déferla sur l'hôpital de Plainsboro, le service des consultations fut rapidement submergé par les cas de grippes, de bronchopathies et d'entérites de toutes formes. Puis, lorsque le temps vira franchement au gris, ce fut au tour des urgences psychiatriques d'enregistrer une recrudescence d'états dépressifs. Les statistiques retranscriraient par la suite un taux de tentative de suicide anormalement élevé entre la mi-septembre et la fin de l'hiver.

La nuit était tombée très tôt. Depuis la fenêtre de son bureau, House était plongé dans la contemplation du parking de Princeton, où l'afflux des ambulances était plus intense qu'à l'ordinaire. Pour s'offrir un meilleur point de vue, il avait élargi l'écart entre deux lamelles des stores, les maintenant avec le pommeau de sa canne. Du bout des doigts de sa main libre, il faisait tournoyer distraitement un flacon de Vicodine à moitié vide. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et dans un silence profond. Seul le bruit des comprimés qui s'entrechoquaient y indiquait sa présence.

Cuddy foula à pas feutrés la moquette de la salle obscure. Elle tenait sous son aisselle un épais dossier dont elle se délesta sur le bureau, lorsque le léger cliquetis des pilules la fit tressaillir. Elle dut ciller fortement pour pouvoir distinguer la silhouette du diagnosticien, à peine perceptible dans la pénombre.

« House ? L'interrogea t-elle doucement. Que faîtes vous ici à cette heure ?

Elle se pencha par-dessus l'empilement de papiers, de revues, de livres médicaux, pour trouver à tâtons l'interrupteur de la lampe de bureau. L'halogène diffusa alors une faible lueur tamisée. Il plissa les yeux sans se retourner vers elle, ce qui donnait à penser qu'il était demeuré assez longtemps dans le noir.

- Je contemple le monde, et son cortège d'âmes grises, répondit-il lentement, d'un ton faussement emphatique.

Déconcertée, Cuddy l'observa, les mains sur les hanches. Il portait une chemise sombre, ouverte sur un t-shirt à l'effigie des Stones, aux couleurs passées par les lavages successifs. Sa maigreur s'était encore accrue, depuis sa reprise le mois dernier, et ses jeans devenus trop amples lui donnaient l'apparence de ces adolescents dégingandés, fanas de sports de glisse. Mais ces excès n'avaient rien de charmant. Non, la façon dont ses côtes saillaient sous ses vêtements n'avait rien de charmant. Pas plus que son teint diaphane souligné par de grands cernes cendrés, qui, à la lueur de l'éclairage, prenaient l'aspect d'ecchymoses. Elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter pour lui, ces derniers temps, et ne cessait également de lutter pour n'en rien laisser transparaître.

- Pourquoi ne rentrez vous pas chez vous ? Lui demanda t-elle en prenant un ton aussi détaché que possible.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Elle en fut agacée, mais ne le montra pas. Depuis son retour au service de diagnostic, deux mois après la mort d'Amber, le comportement de House s'était sensiblement modifié. Elle avait tenté à plusieurs reprises d'instaurer le dialogue, mais ses tentatives s'étaient toutes soldées par des échecs. House, lui avait fait comprendre, et ce de manière virulente, qu'il ne s'épancherait pas. Il s'appliquait au quotidien à conserver des relations aussi neutres que possible avec l'ensemble du personnel, Cuddy y compris. Les remarques désobligeantes avaient cessé, il effectuait ses heures de consultations sans rechigner et plus aucune plainte émanant de patients ne parvenait à la doyenne. La propre équipe de House avait parfois du mal à s'y retrouver : lorsqu'elle s'entretenait avec eux, les retours étaient positifs… _Trop positifs_, pensait-elle. House n'avait plus rien de vivant. On ne sentait plus en lui cette passion qui l'animait autrefois. House venait maintenant chaque matin à Princeton Plainsboro par pur automatisme, il y pratiquait une médecine brillante mais dénuée de génie, aucune musique, aucun éclat de voix n'émanait plus de son bureau. On ne le voyait plus non plus traîner avec Wilson.

_« Et pour cause… »_ Songea amèrement Cuddy.

Wilson se trouvait dans le même état que House. Wilson traversait encore douloureusement la perte d'Amber. Il était devenu une sorte d'automate, enfermé dans la répétition de tâches quotidiennes. Wilson arrivait aux aurores, se noyait dans le travail, y mettant beaucoup plus de cœur que nécessaire, comme si c'était là un moyen de ne pas sombrer. Wilson acceptait tout ce que Cuddy lui demandait de faire, parfois au mépris du temps qui lui était imparti. Fallait-il assister à un colloque ? Diriger un cours pour la faculté ? Superviser une réunion à l'intention de donateurs ? La réponse était invariablement oui. Wilson était partout, le visage impénétrable, faisant preuve d'un professionnalisme hors pair. Cuddy tentait de l'arrêter parfois, torturée par le sentiment de tirer profit de la situation, mais Wilson se faisait suppliant.

_« Ne m'enlevez pas ça, Cuddy ! »_ Lui avait-il dit une fois, alors qu'elle se proposait d'assister à sa place à une conférence dans l'Illinois. Et lorsque leurs regards s'étaient croisés, la détresse et la détermination qu'elle avait pu y lire lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait beaucoup plus que d'un simple échappatoire. Wilson s'interdisait simplement de penser. Cette attitude persistait depuis les obsèques. Il avait pris un congé écourté en août, et Cuddy avait cru comprendre qu'il avait mis ce temps à profit pour rencontrer la famille d'Amber et régler quelques détails consécutifs au décès.

A cette époque, House était encore absent. Il récupérait lentement de ses attaques répétées dans un établissement spécialisé sur la côte. Cuddy, conseillée par Foreman, s'était démenée pour qu'il puisse être suivi en parallèle par les meilleurs neurologues de Princeton. Mais pouvait-on prétendre que House était revenu intact ? Le mal qui le rongeait maintenant semblait occasionner bien plus de dégâts que les dommages corporels subis.

Un léger bruit tira Cuddy de ses pensées. Il venait de faire sauter la capsule du flacon de Vicodine, et elle le vit happer machinalement deux comprimés. Elle lutta pour ne laisser échapper aucune remarque désobligeante, bien qu'elle doutât que sa douleur soit purement physique à cet instant. Il lui fit enfin face, désignant du menton l'épais document qu'elle venait de poser sur son bureau.

- Que m'avez-vous apporté là ? Lui demanda t-il.

- C'est un dossier qui traite des nouvelles directives d'admissions et de triage, répondit-elle. Les algorithmes ont été légèrement modifiés face à la recrudescence récente de consultations et d'urgences, et je me dois d'en informer l'ensemble des médecins.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, un rien trop poli. En d'autres temps il l'eut clairement menacée de lui faire manger le document, ou bien l'aurait simplement fichu à la poubelle sous son nez, avec ce sourire provocateur qui était si familier à la jeune femme. _House, où êtes vous passé ? _Songea t-elle douloureusement.

- Ca semblait s'imposer, non ? Emit-il. A moins que vous n'ayez eu la secrète intention d'ouvrir un tout nouveau service de bobologie. Les patients débarquent affolés au moindre petit signe de rhume, sans même être passés par la case « grog maison ». Que voulez vous, de nos jours, l'anxiété détrône le bon sens. Je me disais à ce sujet que nous pourrions mettre le paquet sur un programme de prévention et d'information…

Elle demeura interdite en écoutant sa réponse, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Lui qui avait toujours si profondément haï les consultations et les patients, surtout ceux qui ne présentaient pas de pathologies insolites. Il était non seulement intéressé mais avait même un avis sur la question ! _Et dire qu'il a fallu que j'attende dix ans pour assister à ça ! _Pensa t-elle.

Il se pencha par-dessus son bureau et ouvrit le dossier qu'il parcourut avec attention. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, elle y chercha machinalement la moindre trace de dérision, mais son regard d'acier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

- Je ne sais pas qui s'est chargé de ça, exposa t-il imperturbablement, mais les algorithmes laissent à désirer. Ils définissent très mal les critères de redirection. Doit on traiter en premier les plus symptomatiques ? Les moins urgents ? Tout ça respire le vite fait, mal fait, Cuddy. Les chefs de services sont sans doute trop débordés…

Il se redressa, fit claquer ses doigts, en proie à une inspiration soudaine.

- Et si je prenais simplement les choses en main ? Proposa t-il. Je vous offre de refaire moi-même cette série de scores, et de vous pondre tout l'argumentaire qui va avec afin que vous puissiez le présenter aux services concernés. (Il baissa les yeux vers le document, sembla réfléchir un court instant.) Disons que trois jours me suffiront, à condition que je puisse bénéficier du calme de mon appartement…

Cuddy dut se tenir au dossier de la chaise qui jouxtait le bureau. Elle planta ses yeux dans les yeux de House, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle finit par tirer le siège à elle et s'y laisser choir, scrutant le vide avec stupéfaction.

House n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Il considérait la doyenne, un sourire courtois au coin des lèvres.

- Euh, House, laissa échapper Cuddy. Vous êtes absolument certain de ne rien prendre d'autre que de la Vicodine en ce moment ?

Pour toute réponse, il lui tourna le dos en enfilant sa veste, prit sous son bras toute une pile de documents et saisit sa canne. Cuddy nota en le détaillant, un léger tremblement de ses mains. Mais tout, absolument tout, dans l'attitude de House démontrait qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la situation. _De mémoire, je ne l'ai jamais vu si calme, si pondéré, si serviable et si…humain, et encore moins tout ça à la fois ! _Médita Cuddy, littéralement soufflée.

Elle se leva, alors qu'il passait devant elle. Ils se fixèrent un court instant. Son visage à elle reflétait une sorte de … fierté, oui, pour la toute nouvelle motivation qu'il manifestait. Mais lorsqu'elle détailla son regard, plus en profondeur, elle y décela des accents de gravité, de souffrance, qui firent qu'elle se sentit furtivement mal à l'aise. _Depuis quand ramenait t-il du travail chez lui ?_ _Et s'il agissait simplement comme Wilson ? Augmentait tout bonnement sa charge de labeur, non pas par inspiration, mais pour ne plus avoir à penser, lui aussi._

- Nous nous revoyons donc dans trois jours, Docteur House ? Se força t-elle à lancer d'un ton professionnel, tandis qu'elle déployait une main enjouée.

Il restait campé, devant elle, les bras encombrés par les imprimés. Une sorte de gaucherie s'était soudain emparée de lui, gaucherie qui contrastait avec la hardiesse dont il avait toujours su faire preuve face à la jeune femme. Elle attendit impatiemment une remarque déplacée, un regard inconvenant, mais rien ne vint. _Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose était mort en lui… _Elle chassa bien vite ces pensées, troublée par leur proximité nouvelle, accentuée par le silence environnant.

Lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent, Cuddy aurait juré y déceler une sorte de bienveillance totalement inattendue. _Mais House ne se montrait jamais attentionné_. _House était grossier, provocateur et impénétrable, la plupart du temps…_ Pourtant, la manière dont sa paume enveloppa sa main toute entière, la garda un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire et y exerça une discrète mais perceptible pression, ne laissait place à aucune forme de doute.

- Au revoir, Cuddy, murmura t-il, tandis qu'elle fuyait son regard, en proie à mille interrogations.

Troublée, elle se força à émettre un petit rire.

- Ne soyez pas si solennel, House ! On jurerait que je vous envoie à la mine… »

Elle regretta ses paroles. Il la lâcha plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu tous deux, et elle perçut encore en lui cette sorte d'hésitation. Lorsqu'elle osa de nouveau affronter son regard, il avait déjà tourné les talons et regagnait la sortie. Elle nota la claudication prononcée, le pénible déhanchement sur sa canne. Sa démarche semblait plus inégale, plus pesante qu'à l'ordinaire.

Incontestablement, House portait un fardeau bien lourd.

**3**

« Si ça c'est un temps d'automne, alors qu'on nous amène bien vite l'hiver ! Pesta Cuddy en traversant le parking de Plainsboro au pas de course.

Il était très tôt et une pluie glaciale tombait sans discontinuer depuis la veille au soir. Elle protégea sa chevelure avec un porte-documents plastifié et allongea les foulées pour atteindre le hall de l'hôpital.

Thirteen, qui se tenait près de l'infirmière d'accueil, réprima un sourire lorsque la doyenne fit irruption, trempée jusqu'aux os. Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

- J'espère que vous ne donnez pas de conférence ce matin ! Plaisanta Thirteen.

- Dieu merci, non, répondit Cuddy, tentant, tant bien que mal, d'essuyer son visage d'un revers de poignet mouillé.

L'infirmière lui fit passer un essuie-mains, en même temps qu'elle lui tendait l'agenda et le relevé des messages téléphoniques quotidien. Cuddy lui adressa un remerciement teinté de gratitude, et prit la direction de son bureau. Thirteen lui emboîta le pas, mais sa gaieté apparente avait fait place à une expression soucieuse.

- Il faut que je vous parle, dit-elle à Cuddy.

Pour toute réponse, cette dernière laissa Thirteen la précéder dans la pièce. Alors qu'elle contournait son bureau pour poser ses affaires, Thirteen, visiblement en proie à une certaine urgence, enchaîna.

- House vous a-t-il demandé un congé hier soir ?

Cuddy, prenant place sur son siège, fronça les sourcils.

- Pas vraiment un congé, non. A vrai dire il s'est proposé d'intégrer de nouveaux scores dans les algorithmes de triage… J'avoue que j'en ai été surprise, mais…

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas, coupa nerveusement Thirteen en croisant les bras.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, renchérit Cuddy en employant un ton aussi rassurant que possible. Ca fait seulement un mois que House est de retour et beaucoup de choses ont changé. Je pense qu'il essaie de prendre un nouveau départ, il essaie de se prouver qu'il est encore performant, bien que personne n'en doute.

- Ce n'est pas seulement de ça dont il s'agit, insista Thirteen.

Le regard de la doyenne l'encouragea à être un peu plus explicite. Le jeune médecin se mit à arpenter la pièce sans se départir de son air soucieux.

- Il est… comme absent, exposa t-elle gravement. Il assiste aux différentiels, bien sûr, et ses déductions sont toujours aussi brillantes, mais la plupart du temps, il s'isole, passe du temps à scruter le vide sans rien dire. Dans ces moments là, il oublie presque que nous sommes là.

- Vous pensez que ces absences seraient des symptômes neurologiques ? Demanda Cuddy, gagnée par l'inquiétude à son tour.

Mais Thirteen écarta cette hypothèse d'un geste de la main.

- Non… Lorsqu'il dirige un diagnostic, nos yeux sont braqués sur lui, et Foreman aurait déjà décelé le moindre signe. (Elle planta son regard dans celui de Cuddy.) Ce que je pense, dit-elle, c'est qu'il souffre d'un état dépressif réactionnel. Nous nous voilons tous la face, House y compris, quant à l'origine de ses symptômes. Nous mettons tout sur le compte de ses attaques multiples, alors qu'il est évident que ce qui le tourmente est bien plus profond.

Cuddy soupira profondément, sans lâcher Thirteen du regard. Lorsqu'elle prit parole, le ton employé était celui de la confidence.

- Vous savez, communiqua t-elle, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je l'ai toujours connu tourmenté… Cette… (Elle chercha péniblement ses mots) cette révolte, fait partie intégrante de House. Il s'est construit autour et c'est devenu sa charpente… J'ai tendance à croire qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je me force à respecter ses vœux de distance…Plus que jamais en ce moment, House a besoin de ce cadre. Il ne souhaite pas que ses difficultés empiètent sur son travail.

Thirteen sembla se reprendre un peu, mais tout indiquait en elle qu'elle n'était pas convaincue par le discours de sa supérieure.

- Je sais, c'est difficile, approuva Cuddy avec un sourire triste. Mais tendre une main secourable à House, ce serait comme vouloir caresser un lion en cage… Il ne nous laisserait jamais l'approcher.

- Vous le pensez si orgueilleux ? S'enquit Thirteen.

Le sourire de Cuddy s'accentua.

- Oh, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça… House ne tire aucune fierté de son état. Disons qu'il s'est habitué à la souffrance, qu'elle lui est familière et qu'il en a prit son parti. Il est incapable de concevoir que l'on puisse avoir une autre vision de sa situation. Il prendrait comme attaque tout ce qui viserait à le changer… même dans son propre intérêt ! Rajouta t-elle amèrement.

Elle songea que Cameron y avaient laissé des plumes à une époque. Elle songea aussi à Stacy, qui avait été bien plus proche de House que n'importe qui, et qui avait dû finalement baisser les bras. House avait un don particulier pour maintenir le vide autour de lui, et encore une fois, c'était un choix délibéré de sa part. Le seul qui avait fait exception à la règle était Wilson.

Seulement voilà, Wilson avait encore besoin de temps pour résoudre certaines choses. Wilson avait d'autres priorités, bien compréhensibles.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Cuddy examina Thirteen, dont l'attitude laissait transparaître la déroute, plantée au milieu de la pièce.

- Ecoutez, Thirteen, décida tout à coup la responsable. Si vraiment ça peut vous rassurer, essayez de le joindre dans la journée. Prenez n'importe quel prétexte, je sais que vous en trouverez. Je parie qu'il décrochera, très occupé, il me maudira certainement une fois ou deux dans le fil de la conversation, pour le surcroît de travail que j'ai occasionné… Lorsque vous lui aurez parlé, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour me donner vos impressions. Ça vous va ? »

Thirteen acquiesça et les deux femmes échangèrent un bref regard de connivence toutefois chargé d'une certaine réserve imposée par les circonstances. Et lorsque le jeune médecin quitta son bureau, Cuddy ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un étrange malaise. Une sensation diffuse, relevant de la plus pure intuition, dans la continuité de celle qu'elle avait éprouvée la veille, lorsque House l'avait quittée.

Elle chassa ces pensées peu rationnelles et négatives de son esprit, et entreprit d'entamer sa charge de travail journalière.

**4**

Le coup de fil résonna vers quatorze heures. La sonnerie fit sursauter Cuddy alors qu'elle était plongée dans la brochure d'un congrès médical à Atlanta, où Wilson devait prochainement intervenir au nom de l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'elle décrocha, Thirteen lui parut tendue.

« Docteur Cuddy, lui dit-elle. Je tente depuis ce matin de contacter House, chez lui et sur son portable, mais il ne répond pas. Il n'a pas non plus consulté son pager…

Cuddy sentit nettement son cœur marquer un temps d'arrêt dans sa poitrine. Elle mordilla pensivement ses lèvres.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, répondit-elle, de manière totalement irréfléchie. Il est sûrement sorti prendre un verre en ville…

- ça n'explique pas le fait qu'il soit injoignable, insista la jeune femme à l'autre bout.

Cuddy entortilla nerveusement le fil du téléphone autour de son doigt, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Son visage s'illumina soudain.

- Normalement, il devrait être à court de Vicodine dans la journée, exposa t-elle. Il ne lui en restait pas beaucoup hier soir, et je contrôle moi-même ses ordonnances.

Thirteen émit un petit rire bref, qui aurait presque pu froisser Cuddy en d'autres circonstances.

- Du moins, c'est ce qu'il vous laisse croire, dit-elle. Il manque beaucoup de pages à nos ordonnanciers ces temps-ci… Et je ne vous parle même pas de celui de Kutner, qui a disparu…

Cuddy poussa encore un de ces fameux gros soupirs que lui provoquait l'évocation des frasques de House. Il finirait par la rendre dingue, un jour.

- Dans ce cas, je vais en avoir le cœur net, fit-elle en se levant.

Et avant même que Thirteen n'ait eu le temps de la questionner sur la nature de ses intentions, la doyenne raccrocha, mettant fin à la conversation.

Elle traversa son bureau, d'un pas vif et nerveux, atteignit le hall de l'hôpital qu'elle franchit d'une traite. Elle vint s'appuyer sur le comptoir de la pharmacie et interpella l'employé, qui y était de garde cette semaine.

- Adam ? Demanda t-elle en pianotant sur le comptoir. J'aimerais consulter le registre.

L'homme flegmatique, lui tendit le précieux document que Cuddy se mit à parcourir fébrilement. Très vite, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en une sorte de sourire désabusé tandis que son doigt s'immobilisait sur une prescription pour le moins douteuse.

_19h35 - Dr FOREMAN Eric, a délivré pour le patient : Dave Brubeck – Vicodine 200 mg – 40 comprimés_

C'était daté de la veille au soir.

« Dave Brubeck, le jazzman… Je vous ai connu plus subtil que ça, House, songea t-elle avec rancœur. La manœuvre est tellement grossière que je la trouve même indigne de vous… »

Elle referma le registre avec humeur et lassitude, remercia Adam, et fit deux pas, s'éloignant du comptoir…

C'est alors qu'un horrible pressentiment la frappa de plein fouet. House ne se montrait jamais médiocre dans ses coups fourrés, il les calculait avec finesse. Pourquoi aurait-il procédé tout à coup de manière si triviale ? Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas cherché à cacher sa ruse. _Mais alors, que cherchait-il à cacher de pire ? _

Elle refit face à Adam, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Elle lui reprit, ou plutôt lui arracha, le registre des mains et s'y plongea à nouveau avec agitation. Soudain, un long frémissement parcourut son échine. Interdite, elle pointa le livret à Adam, qui dut se pencher pour lire.

- Qui est venu retirer cette prescription hier soir ? Demanda t-elle en faisant tapoter nerveusement son ongle sur les quelques lignes, qui étaient manifestement le fruit de son angoisse.

Adam eut une expression sidérée devant l'attitude insolite de sa supérieure.

- C'est le docteur House, répondit-il pensivement. Il retire fréquemment les ordonnances des médecins de son équipe en ce moment, et … »

Elle ne l'écouta pas. Une nausée monta subitement en elle. Son pouls se mit à battre avec frénésie jusque dans sa gorge.

L'écriture indiquait :

_19h47- Dr KUTNER Lawrence, a délivré pour la patiente Jil Hawkins, Méthylphénidate par solution injectable- 100 ml_

House s'était procuré des amphétamines la veille au soir. Des _psychostimulants_ pour être exact.

Mais curieusement, ce ne fut pas ce détail qui alarma le plus Cuddy. Ce qui la troubla vraiment fut le stratagème déployé pour que le nom du patient sonne de manière aussi authentique que possible, pour noyer cette improbable prescription dans la masse des autres. House n'avait fait, ce coup-ci, aucun pied de nez douteux destiné à attirer l'attention, mais, incontestablement manigancé pour masquer son acte.

En proie à une intense panique, elle courut vers son bureau, rafla ses affaires et ses clefs, et prit la direction du parking.

**5**

Son portable calé entre l'oreille et l'épaule, Cuddy négocia un virage fort peu prudent sur la chaussée détrempée, qui lui valut quelques coups de klaxons réprobateurs à l'intersection. Elle conduisait dangereusement vite et le savait, mais ne chercha pas à ralentir pour autant.

Elle poussa un soupir excédé lorsque Wilson décrocha enfin :

« Wilson ? Ca fait bien dix minutes que j'essaie de vous joindre.

- Je suis à l'aéroport, se justifia t-il. J'avais coupé mon…

- Peu importe, trancha t-elle vivement.

Et, essayant de reprendre le dessus :

- Wilson, je suis très inquiète au sujet de House…

Cette déclaration provoqua un silence embarrassé chez ce dernier, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de chercher ses mots, et enchaîna :

- Il… Il était bizarre, hier soir. Il doit s'absenter trois jours et j'ai découvert qu'il avait embarqué avec lui des amphétamines, en grande quantité…

- Dieu du ciel, souffla Wilson abasourdi.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il envisage, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que ça pourrait lui être fatal. Son cerveau endommagé, son cœur, pourraient lâcher. La modération n'a jamais été un des traits de caractère de House…

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Demanda Wilson de but en blanc.

- Me rendre chez lui, pour commencer, répondit Cuddy, accélérant encore un peu l'allure de son véhicule. J'espère avoir une explication, mais il n'a pas répondu aux appels depuis ce matin…

Wilson laissa exhaler un profond soupir.

- En général, quand House est chez lui, sa porte est ouverte, expliqua t-il rapidement. Sinon, il laisse une clef près du tableau électrique, dans l'entrée …

- Merci, Wilson, dit faiblement Cuddy. Je dois vous avouer que je ne me sens pas très à l'aise…

Nouveau silence éloquent au bout du combiné. Quand il reprit enfin parole, Wilson avait l'air d'un homme tiraillé par sa conscience.

- Je…Je dois embarquer pour Atlanta dans moins d'une heure, Cuddy. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je me suis engagé, vous savez… Bredouilla t-il.

Cuddy eut un petit sourire désabusé, mais n'en laissa rien paraître dans ses accents.

- Je comprends, Wilson, fit-elle, aussi compatissante que possible. Allez assister au Congrès, ne vous tracassez pas avec cette affaire. Nous nous montons peut-être tous la tête pour rien. Si ça se trouve, il est simplement entrain de tirer au flanc, un verre de Bourbon à la main, devant quelque soap débile, et va me réserver un accueil dont il a le secret…

A cette idée, ils émirent tous deux un petit rire faussement enjoué. En fait, ils laissèrent simplement échapper la pression, mais, dans le fond, l'évocation de la morne existence de House, de sa solitude et de son enfermement, ne fit que renforcer leur sourde inquiétude. Cuddy entendit Wilson expirer à nouveau.

- Tenez moi au courant. » Dit-il, avant de raccrocher.

Et Cuddy, replaçant son portable dans la poche de sa veste, ne put s'empêcher de penser que Wilson avait eu finalement l'air soulagé qu'elle n'insiste pas plus pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre ; soulagé de fournir un alibi pour justifier son absence. Absence ou démission ? _Et si, en définitive, les deux hommes se surchargeaient de travail pour ne pas avoir à se confronter ? Et si la même culpabilité les rongeait tous deux ?_

Cette pensée alarma Cuddy une fois encore. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le volant et elle fit perceptiblement augmenter le régime moteur, déjà à rude épreuve.

**6**

Une pluie dense tombait encore. Cuddy s'était garée devant le bâtiment où résidait House, avait noté sa moto cadenassée sous la fenêtre, sa voiture stationnant un peu plus loin sous les ormes qui bordaient la rue. Les persiennes de l'appartement étaient fermées, et aucune lumière ne semblait en filtrer. Elle avait alors gagné le porche.

Il fallait s'y attendre : House ne répondit pas lorsqu'elle tambourina à la porte, verrouillée de l'intérieur.

Agitée, elle frappa à nouveau, insista, colla son oreille au battant mais aucun bruit ne lui parvint. Ce n'était pas normal. House, quand il n'en jouait pas lui-même, écoutait toujours de la musique, ne serait ce qu'en sourdine. Sans quoi, c'était sa télévision qui marchait en continu, qu'il la regarde ou non.

« House ! Appela t-elle, angoissée. Ouvrez !

Mais seul un silence pesant lui répondit, accentué par les intempéries de la morne saison qui sévissait au dehors.

Elle appréhenda la clef dont Wilson lui avait indiqué l'emplacement. Elle n'eut aucune peine à la trouver, près du compteur. Elle dut empêcher ses mains de trembler tandis qu'elle tâtonnait dans la serrure, son cœur cognant sourdement dans sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle foula le sol de l'appartement, elle fut moins frappée par l'atmosphère assombrie que par le froid glacial des lieux. Le chauffage était visiblement coupé depuis longtemps. Les doubles rideaux avaient été tirés sur les deux grandes fenêtres aux volets pourtant clos. Les seules sources de lumière du salon consistaient en une paire de lampes de bureau orientées de part et d'autre du divan, vers la table basse.

- House ? Appela t-elle, à l'affût du moindre signe de présence.

Une fois encore, elle se heurta au calme inquiétant. Accoutumant peu à peu ses yeux à l'obscurité, elle progressa lentement dans la pièce, décidée à trouver un interrupteur.

Alors qu'elle atteignait les alentours du canapé, son regard fut attiré par un amoncellement incroyable d'objets, dispersés sur les meubles, le piano, et à même le sol. Intriguée, elle se pencha par-dessus le dossier pour examiner ce désordre.

Il y avait au bas mot une centaine de livres, la plupart émanaient des Presses Universitaires d'Harvard, beaucoup traitaient de philosophie ou de mathématiques appliquées. Cillant fortement, elle put discerner quelques titres : _Théorie sur les probabilités physiques_, de Richard Johns, _Théorème d'incertitude_ de Werner Heisenberg, _Principe de Synchronicité _de Jung, et plusieurs essais, de la même trempe, comme _Destin, destinée et fatalité_ de Diderot.

Ce qui frappa Cuddy, fut l'état des ouvrages : tous étaient fébrilement surlignés, abîmés, dépouillés de la plupart de leurs pages, réduits à l'état de choses informes, avec leurs couvertures disloquées. D'ailleurs, un nombre incroyable de feuilles déchirées jonchait le sol, le sofa, la table basse, toutes annotées d'une écriture nerveuse, hachée, irrégulière. Cela ne ressemblait guère à House, qui s'était toujours montré très méticuleux avec les livres et allait même jusqu'à les thésauriser. Cuddy aperçut au beau milieu de ce fatras, un bloc-notes dont les pages étaient noircies de cette même écriture altérée. Se penchant plus avant, elle s'en empara, le maintint sous le faible halo de l'éclairage, et déchiffra avec peine :

_« Causalité linéaire : __L'accident s'est produit, c'est parce qu'antérieurement, une série de causes a conduit à l'apparition de l'effet B à partir de A. Le gars qui conduisait le camion a perdu le contrôle, il avait plu la veille, le camion a glissé, conformément à la loi de la dynamique des corps, il a percuté le bus. _

_On peut remonter dans une série causale de B, vers A, de telle sorte que nécessairement B devait apparaître à partir des conditions initiales placées en A. On peut placer sur une même ligne __**x**__,__ la série causale des événements. »_

_-Mon Dieu ! _Songea avec horreur Cuddy, tandis que ses yeux se brouillaient.

_« Il y a eu croisement d'une autre série causale indépendante__** y**__ : J'ai bu ce soir là, ensuite j'ai appelé Wilson pour qu'il vienne me chercher mais ce n'est pas lui qui a décroché, je n'étais pas sensé l'appeler, et de ce point de vue, le hasard n'est pas dû à mon ignorance mais à l'interférence de processus objectifs qui auraient pu être déterminés par avance._

_C'est une autre série causale, la ligne __**y**__, venant cette fois d'une intention humaine, la mienne. La mienne, la mienne, la mienne…»_

Ici, l'écriture semblait se briser et se mouvoir en longs traits sinusoïdaux totalement incohérents, comme si cette idée insoutenable avait annihilé en lui toute force, toute forme de volonté, même celle de tracer des lettres. C'était donc ça, qui torturait House depuis tout ce temps. L'idée d'être la cause, l'idée d'être responsable de la catastrophe qui avait anéanti Wilson.

Ebranlée, Cuddy s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de main,elle se courba pour remettre le calepin à sa place, sur la table basse. C'est alors qu'une poigne glacée s'empara violemment de son bras, tandis qu'une voix sourde, rendue méconnaissable par la colère et la souffrance, résonnait contre son oreille :

- Je vous ai demandé de partir, intima House avec rudesse.

Elle fit volte face et se heurta à ses yeux aussi froids et gris que le métal. Des yeux de dément, aux pupilles dilatées, dotés d'une fixité dérangeante. Elle le détailla très vite, discerna malgré la pénombre l'air égaré, les cheveux en bataille, la crispation convulsive des mâchoires, et surtout les pulsations irrégulières d'un vaisseau sanguin sur sa tempe.

- Allez vous-en ! S'écria t-il avec rage.

Sa poigne l'étreignit plus fort, la secouant avec brusquerie. Apeurée, elle s'en dégagea avec peine et recula, hors de portée. Elle le regarda à nouveau. Il suait, malgré la morsure du froid ambiant, et ne portait qu'un pantalon et un t-shirt informe. Elle nota que des tremblements agitaient son corps, et qu'il semblait peiner à se maintenir debout malgré l'appui de sa canne. Les veines de son bras gauche étaient anormalement congestionnées, mais elle en saisit rapidement la cause : un garrot y enserrait le biceps, et la face interne de son coude comportait de nombreuses traces de piqûres. Elle n'osait prononcer une parole, de peur de provoquer un accès de démence chez cet homme qui n'avait plus rien du House qu'elle connaissait.

- Que voulez-vous encore ? Continua t-il d'une voix saccadée. Vous avez… Nous avons tous les deux la solution, maintenant ! L'événement…n'est pas sans cause. La raison de l'accident ne vient pas du fait que je passais par là, mais de la rencontre de … facteurs accidentels et… Je n'ai rien vu venir, non ! J'aurais dû !

Il leva sa canne et l'abattit rageusement devant lui, à la volée. Un objet imperceptible valsa et se brisa avec un bruit cristallin dans la pénombre. Il demeura un instant debout, figé, dans une posture accablée. Sa respiration se fit haletante.

- Vous avez raison, murmura t-il douloureusement, la vie ne devrait pas être un hasard, et on n'a pas toujours ce que l'on veut…

Semblant méditer sur cette dernière phrase, il leva les yeux au plafond, passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux, et soudain, comme mû par une ferme résolution, fit demi-tour, et gagna le couloir. Cuddy l'entendit claudiquer vers la salle de bain.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas bougé, s'était contentée de resserrer ses bras contre elle, assistant à la scène avec une détresse muette et hésitante, déchirée entre son envie de lui porter secours, et la crainte d'attiser son délire et sa fureur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il sortit de son champ de vision, elle lui emboîta le pas de manière pour le moins instinctive, au mépris du danger.

Elle le trouva assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, son bras garrotté reposant le long de sa cuisse, tandis que de sa main libre il positionnait l'aiguille d'une seringue hypodermique sur l'une de ses veines saillantes. Ne pas trembler lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, il se trouait donc la peau en vain, mais la douleur ne semblait pas l'atteindre. C'en était trop pour Cuddy, qui franchit l'encadrement de la porte.

- House ! S'écria t-elle avec fougue en se précipitant vers lui.

Il leva un regard totalement vide vers elle. Des yeux couleur cobalt délavés, désertés de toute vie, de toute émotion. Elle douta même qu'il la vit vraiment, à cet instant. On aurait dit qu'il scrutait un point irréel, comme le font en général les aveugles… Ou les toxicomanes.

- Vous devez me laisser faire, murmura t-il d'une voix blanche. Je sais que vous voulez encore plus, de moi. Je veux vous donner la réponse que je vous dois.

Excédée, désespérée, elle lui arracha la seringue des mains, la jeta avec colère dans le lavabo. Il demeura assis, fixant impassiblement le vide. Redoutant une attaque, elle palpa son front, lui pris le pouls un bref instant, puis observa avec attention les pupilles dilatées, cherchant les symptômes d'une éventuelle hémorragie cérébrale. Elle le saisit par les épaules, lui fit face, occupant tout son champ de vision, et le secoua sans brusquerie, mais fermement.

- Savez-vous où nous sommes ? Le questionna t-elle, anxieuse.

Il ne répondit pas. Désemparée, elle réitéra avec une autre question.

- House ? Savez-vous au moins qui je suis ? S'écria t-elle avec angoisse.

Elle le dévisageait avec une attention redoublée, le regard implorant, parcourant alternativement ses yeux et les lèvres blafardes mystérieusement silencieuses. Quand soudain, quelque chose s'opéra en lui.

Cuddy, qui n'avait pas lâché ses épaules, le sentit fléchir, comme à bout de force. Les yeux de House s'humectèrent, un profond soupir dilata sa poitrine, sa gorge se resserra. Il déglutit avec peine.

- Bien sûr, affirma t-il d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Bien sûr que je sais qui vous êtes…

Elle attendit la réponse, suspendue à son souffle :

- Amber… Vous êtes Amber.

Et Cuddy, hébétée, contempla le trajet d'une larme solitaire parcourir le visage émacié. Luttant contre ses propres émotions, elle se décida à agir. House était en plein délire, il était en nage, présentait un rythme cardiaque et une température corporelle élevés. Il risquait de convulser d'un moment à l'autre, ou pire, une hémorragie méningée, ce qui lui serait fatal.

Elle songea qu'il s'était sciemment injecté le produit par intraveineuse, sans regard pour le danger occasionné sur son organisme. En revanche, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de couper le chauffage de l'appartement, pour réduire les risques liés à l'hyperthermie. Ce n'était manifestement pas une conduite suicidaire de sa part. Inconsidérée, destructrice, oui, mais pas suicidaire.

Elle s'accroupit face à lui, délia le garrot qui lui cisaillait le bras, et, retrouvant des réflexes professionnels, lui parla d'une voix aussi intelligible que possible.

- House ? Vous vous êtes injecté une forte dose d'amphétamines, vous êtes fiévreux, en plein flash, et vous risquez un accident vasculaire cérébral d'un moment à l'autre.

Il cilla furtivement, signe qu'il l'entendait et comprenait.

- Je vais appeler une ambulance, continua t-elle sur le même ton. Nous devons vous faire une injection de Valium et faire redescendre votre température…

Il secoua alors vivement la tête, ses mains se crispèrent si fort sur les rebords de la baignoire que ses jointures devinrent diaphanes.

- Non, protesta t-il avec force. Pas l'hôpital… Ils ne doivent pas savoir. Wilson ne doit pas…

Comme si le fait d'évoquer Wilson l'avait déchoqué, il leva les yeux vers Cuddy, un regard suppliant qui la transperça. Mais la voyait-il vraiment à cet instant ?

- J'ai du Valium, dit-il.

Il désigna du menton l'armoire à pharmacie. Cuddy se leva, fouilla le placard à la hâte, trouva le flacon de sédatifs. Elle revint vers House, lui tendit trois comprimés qu'il saisit d'une main malhabile.

- House, expliqua t-elle. Une injection serait plus indiquée. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'attendre.

Pour toute réponse, il saisit sa canne, appuyée à l'angle de la baignoire et du mur, et se leva lentement avec un rictus de souffrance. La vasodilatation avait réduit la circulation vers ses muscles, et la douleur de sa cuisse devait être plus cuisante que jamais, pensa amèrement Cuddy. Il avait dû lui-même évaluer cette éventualité, bien avant de prendre les drogues. Fallait-il que ce combat soit important, pour lui, pour qu'il accepte d'en endurer le supplice !

Debout devant elle, il absorba méthodiquement les gélules, qu'il laissa fondre sous sa langue, puis, son regard qui semblait s'être insensiblement clarifié, se reporta vers la baignoire.

- Faîtes couler de l'eau froide, réclama t-il. Je vais m'immerger quelques minutes.

C'était effectivement la seule chose à faire. Cuddy se pencha, actionna le mitigeur qui libéra un filet d'eau glacée dont elle contrôla la température en frissonnant. Elle lui fit face tandis que la baignoire se remplissait.

Il était figé en une posture abattue, arc-bouté sur sa canne, l'air plus anéanti que jamais. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur les remous de l'eau, qui bouillonnait et éclaboussait les parois, diffusant dans la pièce un murmure obsédant. Elle crut un instant que son delirium le reprenait, qu'il le rendait plus sensible aux stimuli sonores, et redouta un autre accès d'agitation. Elle eut peur de cette fixité, de ses yeux assombris, de tous les tourments qui y défilaient soudain.

- House ? Appela t-elle doucement.

- Un bain d'eau glacée… Pour me punir… Étrange comme le passé nous rattrape parfois, murmura t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle pensa, à juste titre, qu'il délirait encore.

**7**

« Je n'ai pas faim, répéta t-il pour la dixième fois.

Et pour la dixième fois, Cuddy lui remit dans les mains la coupe contenant la crème glacée. Chocolat et beurre de cacahuètes de chez Baskin Robbins. Le congélateur de House en était rempli. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver de comestible dans la cuisine, hormis la bière et le café.

- Vous avez besoin de sucre, insista t-elle patiemment. Mangez !

Tandis qu'il prenait le bain, elle avait tiré les rideaux, ouvert les persiennes. La nuit était tombée au dehors et les arbres décharnés projetaient des ombres étranges aux fenêtres. Elle avait fait partir un feu de bois, dans la cheminée, qui propageait une chaleur bénéfique en se réflectant sur le cuir du canapé.

Vêtu d'un pantalon, et d'un sweat-shirt propre, House y était assis à ses côtés. Son corps s'agitait alternativement de longs frissons, mais il ne semblait plus en danger et avait retrouvé sa cohérence. Cuddy l'observait. Du bout de sa cuillère, il réduisait en bouillie la crème glacée, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

- House ? Continuez comme ça à liquéfier cette glace, et je vous l'injecte moi-même dans les artères, dit-elle calmement, mais fermement.

Il fit un effort, engama une cuillérée, puis une autre, et peu à peu, ses traits se détendirent, en même temps que le sucre, directement assimilé par la salive, agissait sur son métabolisme torturé et carencé.

Elle avait mit un peu d'ordre dans le séjour, avait empilé les ouvrages près du piano, compulsé les feuilles éparses et les notes. Malgré un discret mais présent froid résiduel, du salon de House, émanait maintenant une harmonieuse impression de confort et de chaleur, encore accrue par l'éclairage tamisé.

- Vous êtes en colère, affirma t-il soudain entre deux coups de cuillères, comme si c'était une évidence à ses yeux.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il continua, haussant les épaules.

- Je vous connais assez pour savoir que non seulement vous êtes en colère, mais qu'en plus c'est plus contre vous-même que contre moi… Vous êtes entrain de faire comme Cameron. Vous faîtes une affaire personnelle de ce qui m'arrive.

Il posa le bol à moitié plein sur la table basse, et reporta son regard sur Cuddy.

- Je vous préviens, ça m'emmerde, dit-il solennellement.

Luttant pour garder son calme, elle se pencha vers lui, comme pour quelque confidence, mais ses yeux flamboyants, ainsi que le ton sec qu'elle employa, la trahirent.

- Vous savez ce qui m'emmerde, moi, House ? Siffla t-elle. C'est que vous ayez un tel ego, qui fait que vous pensez être capable de tout savoir, tout maîtriser, tout prévoir. Comme si le grand Gregory House n'était pas soumis aux mêmes lois terrestres que les autres mortels…

- Prévoir est mon boulot, trancha t-il. Le diagnostic différentiel s'appuie sur les probabilités, la statistique, la déduction logique. Je suis parmi les meilleurs dans ce domaine, et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez embauché, souvenez-vous.

- J'ai embauché un médecin, en effet, persista t-elle. Pas un apprenti sorcier qui se prend pour Dieu tout puissant, refait le monde à sa sauce, se perd dans la théorie du hasard, quitte à y laisser sa santé mentale !

Enervée, elle se leva avec vivacité, et se tint les bras croisés, devant la cheminée. Derrière elle, House demeurait étrangement silencieux. Elle se radoucit imperceptiblement.

- House, émit-elle. Ne demandez pas aux autres ce que vous n'êtes pas capable d'appliquer vous-même. Vous êtes entrain de vous ronger pour Wilson. Vous encaissez toute la responsabilité du décès d'Amber. Mais comment pouviez vous prévoir ce qui se passerait ce soir là ? La nature même d'un accident, c'est justement son caractère imprévisible…

- Allez expliquer tout ça à Wilson, fit-il d'un ton sec et amer.

- Vous le ferez vous-même, très prochainement, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

Les bras résolument croisés, elle fit volte face et considéra House, assis dans le fauteuil. La posture du diagnosticien était éreintée, ses yeux scrutaient pensivement le vide. Une fois encore, Cuddy s'attarda sur sa pâleur, sa maigreur alarmante.

- Admettez enfin que vous ne maîtrisez pas tout, le supplia t-elle. Personne n'a ce pouvoir, et ceux qui prétendent que tout est prédestiné, que tout est écrit et qu'on n'y peut rien changer, n'iraient jamais traverser une autoroute les yeux bandés pour autant. Accordez vous le droit à l'erreur, celui d'être faillible…

Il soupira, regarda le sol en secouant négativement la tête, puis lentement se leva, agrippant sa canne. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient d'elle. Ils échangèrent un regard interminable, celui de House, chargé de résolution, accrochait celui interrogateur et suppliant, de Cuddy. A leurs pieds, le feu crépitait.

- Je suis prêt, murmura t-il.

Elle acquiesça, sans cesser de soutenir son regard.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un geste qu'ils auraient maintes fois répété, ils s'agenouillèrent ensemble, presque simultanément devant la cheminée, chacun d'un côté. Cuddy s'empara du tison, tandis que House, tendant les bras vers le piano, ramenait à lui le tas de livres, les notes, le calepin, les pages entassées par Cuddy. Il prit le premier livre de la pile.

-_Théorie du hasard_ de Cournot, énonça t-il.

Et il le lança au milieu de l'âtre, parmi les flammes. Ils le regardèrent se racornir, noircir et se consumer très vite en un petit tas de cendre. Suivirent _Causalité et non-causalité_ de Hume, ainsi que des ouvrages de Hobbes, Hawkins, Pascal. Puis ce fut au tour des fameuses notes de House. Elle l'étudia tandis qu'il s'en saisissait d'une main tremblante. Mais si un quelconque sentiment contradictoire l'animait, il n'en montra rien lorsque le fruit de ses réflexions torturées partit en fumée.

- Voilà, c'est fini. » Dit-il simplement.

Captivée par la manière dont le reflet des flammes dansait dans ses yeux, Cuddy le considérait avec émotion. Les effets du Valium le rendaient plus calme, plus mesuré. Il donnait à cet instant précis l'impression d'être apaisé et maître de lui, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

_Le départ d'Amber avait peut-être un sens, après tout._

Cette pensée irrationnelle, fugace, mais terrible, traversa alors son esprit, mais elle se garda bien de la partager, tant cette vérité avait quelque chose d'intolérable, dépassait de loin toute conception humaine. _Un malheur pouvait-il engendrer quelque chose de bon ?_

**8**

Ils se quittèrent un peu plus tard. Il l'avait raccompagnée sur le pas de la porte après qu'elle se soit assurée, une ultime fois, que tout allait bien. Il coupa court à ses inquiétudes, lui promit patiemment de manger, dormir, revenir le surlendemain.

Alors qu'elle foulait le palier, quelque chose d'important lui vint à l'esprit :

- Ah, et puis, House, n'abusez pas trop de Vico….

La porte claqua derrière elle. House lui signifiait ainsi qu'il était tout à fait capable de s'occuper de lui-même, dorénavant. Sur le moment, elle en fut froissée, mais lorsqu'elle atteignit sa voiture, un sourire satisfait flottait déjà sur ses lèvres, bien malgré elle.

Elle ouvrit l'habitacle de son véhicule, et s'y engouffra, à l'abri de la pluie. Ses mains fouillèrent ses poches à la recherche de son portable. Il n'était pas trop tard pour appeler Wilson.

Lorsqu'il décrocha, un brouhaha en fond et quelques tintements lui indiquèrent qu'il devait être au restaurant, ou à quelque buffet organisé par le Congrès.

« Wilson, dit-elle. J'étais chez House.

Et quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produisit. Cuddy, qui avait fait preuve d'un sang froid exemplaire jusqu'alors, elle, qui avait pour habitude de se maîtriser en toute circonstance, elle, qui dirigeait un hôpital depuis des années, et avait été confrontée à toute sorte de situations critiques tout au long de sa carrière ; elle, éclata en sanglots incontrôlables, envoyant à la chaudière toute la tension accumulée ces dernières heures.

A l'autre bout du combiné, Wilson paniqua. Il pensa, l'espace d'un instant que le pire était arrivé.

- Cuddy, ne me dites pas que…

- Non ! Wilson… Il va mieux ! Lâcha t-elle entre deux spasmes.

Elle se sentit honteuse d'inquiéter Wilson, honteuse également de la manière dont elle s'abandonnait, de l'image affligeante qu'elle pouvait donner. Mais en même temps, entendre la voix amicale de Wilson lui faisait un bien fou. Elle tâtonna sur le tableau de bord, à la recherche d'un mouchoir en papier, essuya ses yeux, tant bien que mal, et maîtrisa enfin ses pleurs, au bout de quelques minutes.

Wilson, de son côté, avait sûrement quitté le lieu animé où il se trouvait, car elle ne percevait plus les bruits ambiants, derrière lui.

- Cuddy ? Dit-il d'une voix apaisante. Calmez-vous…Calmez-vous et expliquez moi.

Elle se reprit et entama le récit de cet après-midi. Elle fut aussi précise que possible, aborda le mal-être de House, l'état de confusion dans lequel elle l'avait trouvé, la teneur de ses lectures, l'obsession qui transparaissait de ses écrits. Elle n'omit rien, à un seul détail près : Amber. Elle parla de l'accident, du bus, mais ne prononça jamais le nom d'Amber.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, un silence grave perdura.

- Wilson ? Appela t-elle.

- Je suis toujours là, répondit-il d'une voix blanche, la gorge serrée.

- Wilson, il faut que vous alliez lui parler. Ne le laissez pas s'enliser dans la culpabilité, dit-elle avec douceur.

Les yeux rivés sur la pluie s'écrasant sur son pare-brise, elle discerna la respiration de Wilson, saccadée, comme si à son tour, il tentait de maîtriser une émotion trop vive.

- Mais je ne peux pas, Cuddy ! Gémit t-il soudain avec véhémence, comme si cet aveu le dépassait lui-même.

Elle aurait juré qu'il pleurait à son tour maintenant. Sans bruit, comme un homme. Seule sa voix et son souffle le trahissaient.

- Je me déteste, confessa t-il enfin. Chaque jour, je me déteste un peu plus. Mais je suis comme… bloqué. Je n'arrive pas à aller le voir, Cuddy… C'est simplement au-dessus de mes forces. »

Et Wilson craqua à son tour. Ils demeurèrent longtemps, sans parler, tirant simplement réconfort de leur présence mutuelle et bienveillante, du soutien qu'ils s'apportaient l'un l'autre. Wilson s'autorisait à se laisser aller, parce qu'il savait que Cuddy ne le jugerait pas. Cuddy, de son côté, accordait une confiance totale à Wilson, qu'elle considérait comme l'un de ses rares vrais amis, et dont elle appréciait la franchise.

Tandis qu'elle rassurait Wilson, les lumières s'éteignirent chez House, qui visiblement avait tenu parole et allait dormir. Elle l'imagina seul, dans la chambre encore glacée, elle pensa à ce qui l'avait tiraillé jusqu'alors, espéra qu'il passerait maintenant le cap, que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Et contre toute attente, elle eut le sentiment d'avoir joué un rôle important, tout au long de cette journée. Elle éprouva une sorte de fierté, totalement déplacée, à se trouver là, au beau milieu de la nuit et de nulle part, comme une sorte de trait d'union entre cette amitié improbable, entre ces deux hommes qui souffraient, aspiraient à se rapprocher, sans parvenir à se l'avouer.

Oui, grâce à Cuddy, sans qu'ils n'en aient conscience, Wilson et House, malgré la distance qui les séparait, étaient ce soir bien plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des mois.


End file.
